Dreams To Long For
by Mirunalouven
Summary: Kaname and Sayu are having problems after the Ofunehiki. Kaname is still oscillating his feelings for Chisaki and Sayu. On ther other hand, Sayu has changed. She suddenly feels insecure and uncomfortable around her friends. How will the two manage their lives?


It's been a year since the events of the Ofunehiki. Tsumugu and Chisaki were finally together. Manaka and Hikari were also together after being certain of their feelings for each other and Miuna, well; let's just say she learned to finally accept Manaka and Hikari's relationship. All was swell except for two certain people, Kaname and Sayu. The two still have no progress in their love lives. Kaname knew what Sayu felt about him since the day she confessed and Sayu knew what Kaname felt for Chisaki since the two of them were little. Clearly, there is little chance for her to make the guy fall for her. But what she doesn't know are the events that happened after her confession on a railroad.

Sayu leaned on her back against the railing of the bridge waiting for someone. Her back jostling against her knees, pigtails swayed as a gust of wind passed her direction. She sighed thinking the person was taking their time to arrive. Sayu leaned turned, this time her stomach was pressed gently against the cold metal fence of bars. Moments later, she hears a boy's voice coming from somewhere. Sayu turned to find the owner of the voice and saw Kaname waving his hand in the air as he jogged towards the tawny headed girl. Kaname had promised Sayu to treat her to crepe for helping him with his studies. Kaname wasn't the type to ignore studies but because of what happened to their village, it took time for him to catch up to what was happening on land.

Everything changed after the Ofunehiki. Tsumugu and Chisaki were older while Hikari, he, and, Manaka stayed the same.

The two walked to crepe shop. Sayu walked behind Kaname as she always does. It was weird for her to walk beside the boy she loves, not to mention, awkward. But Kaname is a dense man. A dense man when it comes to Sayu. It never crossed his mind how difficult things are between him and her. Sayu sighed just thinking about it.

Finally, they reach their destination. Kaname opened the door for Sayu like a gentleman. As Kaname was in the counter with the tawny haired girl beside him, he ordered a vanilla crepe while Sayu fought inside her mind what to order. Making up her mind, she orders the same flavour as Kaname's. They ate and talked at the same time, enjoying each other's company.

"Kaname," she called, "What do you guys do when you go to Shishishio? I mean you, Chisaki-san, Manaka-san, Tsumugu-san, Hikaru-san, and Miuna," she asks with her down while taking a bite off her dessert.

"We just swim around the village and explore off to some place."

"Is that so…"

"Is there something bothering you?"

The girl with pigtails looked up to face the boy and said, "It's nothing," with a smile on her face. Sayu carried on with her eating without uttering another word.

Finishing their food, they decided to stay awhile to let time pass by. Moments later,

"Let's go?" Kaname asked. Sayu gave a slight nod as approval and they both head out for the door. "Thanks Kaname," she said, "For the crepe." Kaname smiled and nodded at her. Sayu climbs a stone fence that was below her waist. She balances herself and walks forward with her hands raised up midway. Kaname continued to walk with his hands hiding in his pockets.

"Kaname, what's it like living under the sea?" She asks, almost losing her balance but saves herself.

"It's amazing," he uttered softly. "It's magical down there but it's also pretty amazing in land." Sayu stops on her tracks and looks out to the sea. The reflection of the setting sun on the sea made it a reddish and orangey yellow color. It was breathtaking. Shioshishio could be clearly seen. Anyone's eyes could see houses of different heights. Fishes roamed freely in the sea and Sayu, Sayu was just above them, watching them enjoy the feel of the sea. Somehow, Kaname thought he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Sayu-chan?" Kaname called her and she snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah?" She asked tilting her head to face the guy. Kaname opened his mouth but hesitated and just shook his head.

"You might fall over," he grinned and went on with his walk. The girl glances at her feet with puzzled look and finds that she's almost falling off the edge. She takes a small step backwards and jumps off the stone fence, landing with a loud sound. She catches up to Kaname and walks behind him once more.

Yet another day has come to an end for Sayu and have reached their destination, which is Sayu's house. Sayu went through the small gate and closes it. She holds the gate and faces the blue-eyed boy.

"Thanks and see you tomorrow."

"See you Sayu-chan," he said and walks away without glancing back at her. She watches Kaname promenade out of her sight. She watches as Kaname promenades back to Shioshishio, where he can enjoy the sea at night.

Sayu lands on her bed. Removing the ribbons from her hair, the chunks of her hair land together with the rest and she throws the ribbons at a small box. It was a perfect shot. Sayu raises her arms in the air. She twists and turns them, playing around with her long arms.

"Ena, huh?" she whispers ever so quietly to herself as she turns her petite body, her legs bending to her stomach and she hugs them, before falling asleep.

After school, the gang, except for Tsumugu and Chisaki who're in their universities, decided to take a stroll on the beach. They were all full of high-spirits and energy. Manaka was running away from Hikari because her shoe accidentally flew on top of Hikari's head when she shook her legs. Miuna pursued Hikari in order to stop him from chasing the poor Manaka. Kaname watched as the trio chased each other and his mouth forms a smile while on the other hand, Sayu had her head down and was not in the mood to have fun with the four. Her bag bumped against her knees every time she made a step forward. Hearing the eerie sound, Kaname turned to Sayu and she slightly bumped on his chest.

"Watch it." She grouchily said to the boy.

"Sorry, anyway, Sayu-chan, is there anything bothering you? You look a little bit glum." He asked all of a sudden which made Sayu look up to him. Her eyes met with his beautiful orbs. It is the color of the sea and mesmerizing. Somehow, she finds Kaname's eyes lovelier even though all the people who live underwater had the same eyes as his. "Sayu-chan?" The girl shook her head and made a fake smile.

"I'm fine. Really." Kaname narrowed his eyes at her before turning around to face the sea.

"Oh, it's already sunset." Sayu also turned to the way of the setting sun. Her eyes became soft as she sees how beautifully the sun is reflecting its colors on the sea.

"Pretty..." She muttered under her breath. The trio now played lively in the water, splashing and soaking each other. Kaname decided to join the three, so he pulled his pants up and run in the water. He turned to face Sayu.

"Come on, Sayu-chan!" He shouted in an inviting voice while raising his right arm in the air.

 _It won't hurt to play, right?_ She thought inside her head and ran to her friends.

After playing for a long time, the sun finally set and the kids from Shioshishio have to go home. Because of their Ena, Kaname, Manaka, and Miuna dried up quickly while Sayu was left soaked.

"I'm fine," Sayu laughed.

"Are you really alright?" Miuna asked her friend.

"Yeah."

"She'll dry naturally," Hikari butted in. Sayu huffed angrily,

"I know. I'm not a moron."

"Well, it's time for me to go home so see you guys," Kaname said and started to walk towards the water again.

"Oh wait for me! I want to see dad," Hikari said.

"Me too! I want to see grandpa!" Miuna and Hikari caught up with Kaname.

"Sayu-chan see-" when he turned to her direction, Sayu was no longer there. The only thing they saw was her footprint that was made on the sand but soon faded as a gust of wind passed the place. "Where did she go?" He looked around but there was really no sign of the pigtailed-headed girl.

"It's because of what Hikari said!" Miuna declared and slapped Hikari's back.

"What did I do?" He asked and scratched his back painfully.

"I do hope you are right, Miuna," Kaname whispered to himself.

"Well, it's time for me to go home so see you guys," hearing Kaname say that. Sayu starts to feel lonely. She knew that if he goes home, Hikari and Miuna would follow him.

"Oh wait for me! I want to see dad," Hikari said.

"Me too! I want to see grandpa!" Miuna and Hikari caught up with Kaname. And Sayu was right.

 _I'm not needed here anymore,_ seeing her chance; Sayu slings her bag over her shoulder and exits the scene with a heavy heart.

"Sayu-chan see-" when Kaname turns around his friend was no longer there.


End file.
